Evil Series
by Akamegane7
Summary: Naoto Shirogane adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan timur yang sangat tamak. Dia memiliki seorang pelayan yang bernama Minato Arisato. Based on Evil Series Vocaloid. P3 X P4 crossover. enjoy...


**Aura777 Present**

**A Persona 3 & 4 Fanfiction**

**Daughter of Evil**

**Persona 3 & 4 ©ATLUS**

**Daughter of Evil © Yamaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah di suatu negeri yang jauh, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang sangat kuat. Kerajaan-kerajaan lain tak ada yang berani menghadapinya dan tunduk di bawah perintah kerajaan tersebut. Penduduknya pun sangat merasa tertekan dan terpaksa menuruti keinginan pemimpin mereka semua.

Pemerintah negeri itu adalah seorang putri yang sangat kejam. Usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun ketika ia dinobatkan sebagai penguasa negerinya. Nama putri itu adalah Naoto Shirogane. Setiap hari pekerjaannya adalah membaca dan terkadang latihan menembak. Terkadang ia juga mencoba untuk crossdressing dan keluar dari istana sekedar untuk mencari hal-hal baru.

Putri itu mempunyai seorang pelayan yang sangat setia kepadanya. Nama pelayannya itu adalah Minato Arisato. Selain sangat setia, Minato juga bersedia melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan sang putri yang sangat egois tersebut. Walupun egois, Minato tetap menyayangi dan melayani tuannya tersebut.

Segala macam hal didunia sudah dimilikinya. Kekayaan dari negeri ke negeri sudah dirampasnya. Istananya dipenuhi dengan berbagai barang yang dirampasnya secara paksa ataupun seserahan wajib yang ia tetapkan untuk rakyatnya.

"Minato, bisakah kau datang ke Kerajaan Barat dan menarik pajak bumi mereka? Aku tahu Negara mereka jauh di bawah kita dan aku bisa pastikan mereka tak bisa membayarnya. Jika ratu Negara itu tidak mau membayar, lukai saja dia sesukamu sampai dia menyerahkan kewajibannya"

"Baik, Putri"

"Oh ya satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku Putri! Your Highness atau Pangeran boleh saja! Tetapi jangan Putri!"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Your Highness"

"Baiklah kau kumaafkan karena kau adalah pelayan setiaku. Nah sekarang, tarik pajak dari mereka!"

"Baik, Your Highness"

Begitulah kesehariannya. Menyuruh pelayannya itu untuk melakukan tugas-tugas tidak terpuji dan terkadang bahkan sampai membunuh. Namun ketika pelayannya itu pulang, dia akan tersenyum manis dan berkata "Kerja bagus" dengan bangga.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, sang Putri berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian rakyat jelata laki-laki yang sering dilakukannya secara diam-diam. Dia memakai topi berwarna biru favoritnya dan tak lupa menyelipkan sepucuk revolver di pinggangnya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.<p>

Layaknya seorang detektif, dia menyelidiki keadaan kota dan merekamnya di dalam otaknya. Dan esoknya dia akan mengutus salah seorang pengawalnya atau kalau bisa Minato, untuk menarik pajak dan upeti yang lebih besar kepada rakyatnya.

Dia berjalan terus sampai ia menemukan sesuatu (seseorang tepatnya) yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Seorang laki-laki yang berusia sekitar satu tahun di atasnya sedang latihan pedang di sebuah lapangan kosong berumput yang cukup luas. Tanah itu sepertinya sudah disulap oleh orang itu menjadi sebuah tempat latihan pedang khusus atau apa untuk kepentingan latihannya.

Jantung Naoto berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Melihat sang pemuda yang berlatih serius seperti itu entah mengapa membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Ia lalu melepaskan topi dari kepalanya dan hendak menghampiri sang pemuda untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentangnya. Tetapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya dan berbalik kembali untuk pulang menuju istana.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang pemuda di lapangan berlatih itu selalu menghantuinya. Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan khusus kepada orang itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut dengan mencari informasi-informasi yang mungkin dapat menjadi petunjuk siapa gerangan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah Minato, apakah kau tahu seseorang dari negeri ini yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan suka berlatih pedang di lapangan kosong dekat sini?"Tanyanya kepada pelayannya itu ketika jam minum teh.

"Ah? Berambut perak? Oh dia bukan dari sini. Tetapi sepertinya tahu siapa dia."

"Siapa?"

"Ah…Anda belum tahu ya, Your Highness? Dia adalah pangeran dari Negeri Selatan. Dia cukup terkenal di sekitar gadis-gadis karena ketampanannya"

"Oh…"

"Ya…"

"Baik. Dan oh ya Minato! Earl Grey buatanmu enak seperti biasa! Tolong dipertahankan"

"Terimakasih, Your Highness"

Atas penjelasan dari pelayan setianya tersebut, Naoto memutuskan untuk pergi ke Negeri Selatan tersebut dan mencari informasi lebih tentang pujaannya tersebut.

Esoknya ketika ayam jantan baru berkokok di luar, Naoto segera berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian laki-laki yang biasa dikenakannya jika akan keluar istana. Dia lalu berjalan mengendap-endap ke istal kuda dan berderap menuju Negeri Selatan untuk menyelesaikan investigasinya.

Setelah sampai, ia menambatkan kudanya ke salah satu pohon besar di perbatasan antara negerinya dan Negeri Selatan. Lalu ia meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki dari pada harus menunggang kuda istana dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh penduduk setempat.

Ketika ia sampai di sebuah taman kota yang cukup asri namun sepi dari pengunjung, dia melihat sang pangeran duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Namun ia tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani oleh seorang putri cantik berambut hitam panjang. Mereka sedang saling bercengkrama dan terlihat sangat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih.

Merasa cemburu dan penasaran, Naoto mengambil sebuah teropong kecil dari sakunya dan melihat mereka berdua dari jauh. Dan ternyata, di jari manis masing-masing ada sebuah cincin yang identik. Sebuah cincin yang sangat familiar bagi Naoto dan rasanya ingin sekali dia hancurkan berkeping-keping. Ya cincin itu adalah sebuah cincin pertunangan dan fakta bahwa putri itu bertunangan dengan tembatan hatinya, sudah menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Merasa hancur, Naoto segera berlari menuju tempat kudanya tadi da tembatkan dan berderap pulang menuju istana.

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian pangeran kerajaan, Naoto kembali ke ruang singgasananya dan memanggil pelayan setianya.

"Ada apa, Your Highness?"

"Apakah kau tahu wanita berambut hitam yang sering terlihat bersama Pangeran dari Negeri Selatan?"

"Ya. Namanya adalah Yukiko Amagi. Dia adalah putri dari Negeri Utara dan kabarnya dia dan Pangeran Souji dari Negeri Selatan akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka"

"Ah…"

"Er..Your Highness ? Apa anda membutuhkan yang lainnya?"

Senyum jahat bermain di bibir Naoto. Revolver kesayangannya dia mainkan di tangannya.

"Aku mau kau..Membunuh Putri Amagi dan hancurkan Negeri Utara sampai rata dengan tanah. Aku mau Negeri itu dihancurkan tanpa sisa dan dengan cara menyakitkan"

Ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajah Minato. Namun karena itu adalah titah dari sang Putri, Minato segera mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan membungkuk di hadapan Naoto.

"Aku mengerti, Your Highness. Akan segera kulakukan"

"Bagus. Pegilah dan selesaikan tugasmu"

"Baik, Your Highness"

Minato berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Dia segera pergi dari istana untuk menuju Kerajaan Utara untuk membantai Negeri itu habis-habisan.

Esoknya, berita tentang kehancuran Kerajaan Utara menyebar luas. Pangeran Souji dari Negeri Selatan sangat sakit dibuatnya. Dia tahu siapa yang sudah membunuh kekasihnya tersebut dan akan membalas dendam kepada putri Kerajaan Timur. Maka, dia membuat persekutuan dengan Ratu Mitsuru dari Kerajaan Barat yang juga sudah dilakukan dengan semena-mena oleh putri itu juga.

Dengan aliansi mereka berdua, mereka mulai berani untuk melakukan pemberontakan ke Negeri Timur. Warga Negeri Timur yang memang dari dulu ingin menjatuhkan sang putri ikut bergabung dengan pasukan Barat dan Selatan. Mereka menjadi sekelompok pasukan yang tidak terkalahkan.

Mereka semua menyerang Kerajaan Timur tanpa ampun. Bala tentara sang putri pun kalah dan akhirnya tinggallah sang putri. Berdiri di kamarnya menghadap jendela, sendiran. Pelayan setianya pun sudah meninggalkannya sendirian dan kabur dari istana sebelum para pasukan sampai di istana.

Sang Putri ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman mati di Kerajaan Selatan. Sang putri akan melaksanakan hukuman mati pada pukul tiga sore, tepat ketika lonceng gereja berbunyi tiga kali di sana.

Ketika waktunya sudah tiba, sang putri dibawa ke alun-alun kota dan di pasung di sana. Tepat di atas kepalanya, ada sebuah alat pemenggal kepala besar untuk menghukumnya. Para rakyatnya, rakat dari Negeri Selatan dan Barat, Pangeran Souji yang dicintainya, dan Ratu Mitsuru yang sering dia paksa membayar pajak kepadanya karena alas an teritori, menonton jalannya hukuman mati bagi dirinya.

Bel di gereja berdentang tiga kali. Sang algojo yang memakai topeng berwarna hitam segeran menarik tuas dan pisau besar itupun memenggal kepala sang putri yang kejam dengan sukses.

Itulah akhir dari seorang Putri yang tamak. Kerajaan Timur sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi dan rakyatnya bergabung dengan kerajaan Barat atau Selatan. Pelayan setia sang Putri juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan dunia sekarang sudah damai sentosa.

-THE END OF THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL-

-TBC 1/4 EVIL SERIES-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well..ini..pertama kalinya gue nulis di fandom Persona! Mari tepuk tangan! Dan ini ff straight ke-2 gue! Tepuk tangan lagi! #plak ok. Sekian deh. Maaf jika ada typo, dll. Mind to RnR ve~?**


End file.
